narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Uzumaki
is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and the son of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. As a member of Team 7, his initial drive as a ninja is to escape the shadow of his father and grandfather. However, he eventually comes to embrace the legacy of his forbears. Background Arashi is the only son and oldest child of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, and his wife, Sakura, making him the heir to the reviving Uzumaki Clan. As a child, Arashi grew up feeling greatly overshadowed by the legacies of his father and grandfather, regarded as two of the greatest ninja who ever lived. As a result, his early development as a ninja after enrolling in the Academy involved him trying to greatly distance himself from association with the exploits of his forebears, desperate to escape their shadows and be recognized as an exceptional shinobi in his own right, not just due to his lineage. In his first few days at the Academy, Arashi was teased at length for his pink hair, and took to drawing his hood at all times to hide it. He also became something of a bully, mocking the faults and shortcomings of his fellow students, earning him more enemies than friends. When Arashi was eight, Arashi snuck out of his home to walk around the village at night, encountering Gai Hyūga in the training grounds. He challenged the young Hyūga to a sparring match and initially began to dominate his opponent, but his singular focus on beating him down and showing off his skill left him unaware of his surroundings, allowing a Takigakure missing-nin who had infiltrated the village to get the drop on them both. Terrified of the very real threat of a high-level enemy, he attempted to flee to the hills in a panic, driving Gai to vain attempts to protect him. Gai's continued efforts, despite the significant risk to himself, to protect Arashi inspired him to combine their efforts against their stronger opponent. Still, the duo was eventually overpowered, though their pursuer was dispatched by Enoki Hatake, who had witnessed the two fleeing from a rooftop and run to investigate. This led to Arashi admiringly branding Enoki, the first member of their class to kill an enemy ninja, a . This also not only signified the end of Arashi's bullying mentality, but the beginning of a strong friendship between himself and Gai, declaring loudly on their next day at the Academy, "No one makes fun of his big, ugly centipede brows but me!" Personality Appearance Arashi bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Naruto's blue eyes and spiky hair. Initially to his embarrassment, he inherited the shape of his mother's face (including her large forehead) and her pink hair. In his early years at the Academy, Arashi was the shortest member of his circle of friends. By the time of his graduation, he was taller than every female in his graduating class and the same height as Kira Hatake. During his time in the Academy, he wore a simple white suit of clothing with orange trimmings and a hood. After becoming a full-fledged shinobi, he wore a sleeveless orange tracksuit with black around the waist, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, and a black triangle shape on the upper chest extending up into a black hood which he would keep tightly drawn to conceal his hair. Arashi also wore a sleeveless blue T-shirt with mesh under-armour beneath inside his tracksuit, a black armband with a white swirl and tassel on his left bicep, a blue forehead protector, dark grey pants, and blue sandals. From the last stage of the Chūnin Exams onward, he wears an orange, sleeveless shirt with a sharp v-collar, three thin vertical stripe patterns across the torso and the Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a long black scarf, black forearm-length half-gloves bound to his arms with orange straps around the biceps and wrists, and a sleeveless black coat with a white flame pattern along the hemline. He also wears black sandals instead of blue, a black forehead protector, and mesh armor around his ankles. In his first battle, he decorated his face in kabuki-style makeup, but opted not to reapply it after it got smudged in said fight. He also begins marking his face with whisker marks similar to his father's. Abilities Category:Approved Article